Crazy Stupid Love
by NorthWest9
Summary: "I've never wanted to kill someone as much as I've wanted to kill her." George smirked at his rattled twin. Despite what Fred would like to think, George could read him like an open book. "You've also never wanted to get in someone's pants as much as hers." Fred visibly paled before smirking at his brother. "Ya, if it was to take the stick out of her ass." Fred/OC MforLanguage
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Stupid Love  
Chapter One - Prologue : Tyler O'Malley

* * *

_"God, sometimes I just want to smack the living hell out of you, you're so god damned naïve." he spat angrily, running his hands through his signature red hair frustrated as he turned to face Tyler, tears running down her cheeks as he struggled to control his anger while she unexpectedly picked up her textbook and in a fit of uncontrollable Irish rage, whaled it across the Gryffindor Common Room. Barely missing Fred's head as it sailed by, he turned to her with eyes wide open, "Bloody hell woman! You're crazy!" he yelled as Tyler picked up something else to launch in his direction._

_Before she could even think about winding up to launch her next projectile, Fred was in front of her, her tiny wrists stuck in his large hands as she struggled against his grip. "You're a god damned hypocritical prick Fred Weasley!" she yelled as she struggled even more, angry tears still betraying her as she shook them off her face furiously, falling down to stain her jumper._

_It was at that point his hard, calloused hand tenderly cupped her chin, and before she could even register a coherent thought, his mouth was on hers, and every synapse in her brain shorted out. It was times like these that Fred seriously considered wringing her neck. She was stubborn, and aggravating, and crazy... but there was something about Tyler O'Malley that drove him downright insane. It made him jealous and angry, and every moment he spent with her he teetered between killing her and kissing her._

_This time... he chose the latter. _

_And he was damn well glad he had._

_Tyler, on the other hand was one step away from stunning Fred Weasley. But the second his lips hit hers, she squelched her immediate, overwhelming desire to hex him and run away screaming. Despite her better judgement, her eyes fluttered shut, and her entire body seemed to collapse into his in exhaustion. His hard, toned muscular body molded with her small one in perfect synchronization, and somehow they slid backwards into the blood-red wall, where Fred trapped her body in-between himself and hard barrier behind her. Despite her fear, and her anger, she clung to him fiercely, and he kissed her fiercely, and it was... it was just so... so intensely **good**. Once she got over her insane, gut-wrenching horror and panic, there was a long, sweet slide into mindlessness where all she felt was Fred, and all she heard was his breathing, and all she could think was "Oh, God... why can't all our arguments end this way?"_

_And no matter how many times he could deny it... Fred reciprocated every feeling going through Tyler's head, and every emotion drowning out his coherent thoughts._

_Only when he could force himself to pull back in need for air did an actual realistic thought enter his head._

_And regretfully, it was the most dangerous thing he could have done._

_Not to mention stupid._

_Because it was at that moment, when his eyes met hers, that he promptly stepped back, recoiling as if she'd burnt him, and took off towards the boy's dormitories without looking back. Successfully leaving a confused, surprised, breathless, and angry Tyler in his wake._

_Which is **never**, a good idea._

* * *

To be honest, I really wish I had a name like James Bond. Something I could say to people when I introduced myself, like _'Names Bond… James, Bond…'_. I happen to think that'd be fucking awesome. Not to mention the easiest and most efficient/badass way to present yourself to someone. I mean who doesn't love a person that can be as fuck-tastic and sophisticated as James Bond?

No one… that's who.

Regretfully, James Bond was taken, and Jaime Bond never really got much respect… Instead, I got Tyler O'Malley.

Not really much you can do with that.

'_Names O'Malley… Tyler, O'Malley._' see… that just sounds retarded.

Not to mention every time I tell someone my name is Tyler, the first reaction is 'What? Tyler? You have a boy's name…'.

Like no shit Sherlock… really?

Not to mention, when using that introduction, I really never have the time to say my last name twice, include a dramatic/James Bond voice, _and_ explain to everyone that Tyler _is_ in fact a unisex name and yes, it _is_ the one on my birth certificate… the whole ordeal of explanations just requires too much effort.

So usually that's how I judge whether your worthy of my time or not; how long it takes you to figure out that my name isn't really a matter I enjoy discussing over everything else on the planet earth we could possibly have a conversation about. It normally takes about two seconds to decide whether we're going to be friends or not, the moment 'you have a boy-' comes out, I'm already gone in the other direction.

I'm not _trying_ to be a bitch… I'm just trying to save your time as well.

Besides, most of the people that even manage make it past that first test, rarely pass the second, which in reality is much the same as the first anyways. But instead of 'Tyler' being the point of observation… it's 'O'Malley'. The instant someone manages to recognize my last name… you're already too smart, or too informed on my family affairs, and your best bet is to just stop talking. Might as well save your breath.

That tactic overall has successfully managed to make me three, excellent best friends.

Well they're not excellent… but they passed the first two tests, so that made them friend-worthy _at least_.

Justine Walker was a sixth year Gryffindor, like myself… and drop dead gorgeous. Which was irrevocably irritating at times, because she was like a god damned vixen. I swear her parents traded a couple of galleons to the devil to manage to pick her up as a baby. She _definitely_ couldn't belong to Mr. and Mrs. Walker… there was absolutely, no-freaking-way she was even of the same _species _of those nice people… Seriously though… if the devil had braided black hair, stockings, pantyhose, and brown eyes… it would be Justine. No doubt...

Cameron Maberry, on the other hand was quite the contrary. She didn't say anything… couldn't really see anything without her glasses either. Which automatically made us friends, because most of the time it meant she didn't have the voice to disagree with me, and hey, if she couldn't find her glasses… it meant she couldn't really protest anything I did anyways.

That made her my favourite... obviously.

Mallory June, was a whole other story.

Mallory June was only really called a friend because she barely passed the first two tests, Cameron followed her everywhere, and she was possibly the_ only_ person on planet earth, muggle and wizarding, that could keep Justine under control. Therefore… she was a worthy person to keep around. No matter how much I'd rather strangler her than sit with her for dinner.

Together, we made up Rm.7 in the girl's wing of the Gryffindor Tower. And were one of the oddest group of friends you could point out at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We had successfully completed our team. We had undoubtedly recruited a social/popular sex icon (Justine), a quiet nerd with glasses (Cameron), a totally hilarious, quidditch-master badass (me), and a momma bear bitch (Mallory)... no offense to bears. We had every base covered, and I hadn't even gotten to the boyfriends yet.

The greatest thing about us though, without a doubt. Was the magic. It made us unique… _special_. And not the kind of 'special' that Mallory states _I_ am… but the kind of special that distinguishes us from the rest of the human race. The kind of special that makes us _extraordinary._

Feel free to bask in my Godlike glory.

Go ahead… bask.

I won't judge you.

Seriously... I welcome it.

Either way, despite being Godlike, my story began in sixth year.

At sixteen, I'm pretty sure I can say I've experienced enough of the world to know my way around at least a little bit. Even more so than the average teenage girl. So obviously, there should be no surprise if I told you that _at_ sixteen, I fell in love. And not the love that you see between normal sixteen year olds on the muggle teli sitcoms.

No.

This was undoubtedly, irrevocable love. The kind of love you have for a person when you want to bash their bloody brains in, and kiss the living shit out of them all at once.

The kind of love that makes you want to murder them, and make out at the same time... it's confusing as hell. But it makes for an interesting concept.

It was the kind of love that makes you blind, and deaf, and jealous, and stupid, and angry, and happy, and sad, and joyous and all that other lovey dovey shit that gets mixed up in it too.

This was a ginger domination love fest.

I know... a red head?

You better believe it.

His name was Fred Weasley.

I know… the Wicked Weasley's… the terrible two... the heartbreakers of Hogwarts.

I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to kill him more often than kiss him.

Justine claims it's the passion talking.

I think it's hormones.

Don't judge.

I _did _say love made you stupid.

And I never said that I was the exception to that rule.

* * *

so I'm planning for a Fred/OC. but not your average teenage love story, but when is it ever? it's rated M for language! this was just the prologue, a little introduction to meet the infamous Tyler O'Malley, and that little snippet in the beginning was a little Tyler/Fred lovefest moment, just because. *sigh*

Promises of Fred Weasley in the next chapter

READ and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Stupid Love  
Chapter Two : The Hogwarts Express

* * *

There was something about the Hogwarts Express that just automatically made the entire witch/wizarding thing real. Not so much the fact you had to run through a wall to get to it, or even the fact that it was on a platform that no one else knew existed. Maybe it was because it was a magical train on the way to the highlands of Scotland, a train that would take us to a school that no muggle had ever heard of or seen, and it was packed to the brim with hundreds of students just like you.

Well maybe not the Slytherins…

But as far as I'm concerned they're not real wizards anyways.

In my opinion, the greatest thing about the Hogwarts Express, by far… is the trolley.

Because let's face it, there's nothing like wizarding sweets.

Every year come September, that's pretty much the only think I look forward too. The candy. It's the only reason I even manage to drag myself out of bed come September 7th. The only reason _anyone_ at _anytime_ can get me the hell out of bed when the school term comes around again. I mean really, the magic is fun, but I'm seventeen… I can do it whenever the hell I want. The friends are good, but nobody wants to wake up to the same people _everyday_ unless their sleeping together. And as for the Quidditch, now that's early morning worthy… but if I so desired, I would just floo to the arena in London and watch it for myself.

So, thus… we come back to the candy.

Which, thankfully, is where I'm headed right now.

If I could ever get past these blasted first years anyways.

Who the hell shows up early to catch the train to school anyways?

That's just stupid.

...

Don't judge me.

I had a good reason...

My parents dropped me off early.

It wasn't my choice.

"Tyler dear, something from the cart?" the kind old lady asks with a smile as she turned the trolley to face me straight on. Practically dragging me out of my own world... literally. I loved the old lady. She reminds me of what my Nana would look like and act like if I had one. She was nice, and she smelt like cookies. And she always, _always_ saved my favourite candies for me every year, despite the fact I always got on the train early enough to get it first anyways. She was my insurance encase I couldn't get there on time, and I loved her for it. Probably more than my own family.

"Don't I always Nan?" I asked as she smiled warmly. I'd started calling her Nan in third year, she never bothered to share her name, and running off down the cart hallways yelling 'old lady with the sweet cart' was less than appealing, so Nana it was. "Just the usual please." I grinned excitedly as she smiled… to be honest, I knew she'd said something to me before but I couldn't even focus on what she said as I was inwardly drooling at the thought of the Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, and Chocoballs that she specially brought every year just for me, so I just smiled at her and nodded. I figured that was a valid alternative than wasting both our time by getting her to repeat it... I mean I wasn't going to listen to her say it again anyways.

"Here you are love." she smiled as I handed over a couple of sickles and knuts, practically vibrating as I felt my empty morning stomach lurch at the thought of candy. I was _starving_… and right now, I'd kill for those chocoballs.

And at this point, I was seriously considering it.

You know when you jump into an ice cold lake, or pond, or pool, or ocean. And it's way to early to be swimming, but you've just got to do it anyways? Well that dropping feeling you get, when your stomach practically dislodges itself and then feels like it's flipping five or six times in a row, before you get slightly giddy and excited, right before you're just a little angry with yourself for now grabbing a bigger towel.

That excited, flip stomach, rage run you feel when jumping into ice cold water...

Yeah, that's what I was going through.

My immediate reaction to the absence of my chocoballs was less than attractive, but at this point… I just couldn't care less.

I don't care who you are, or where you come from… but everyone, _everyone_ that took the Hogwarts Express specifically _knew_ those chocoballs were for me. Every year I made the point to let everyone know. All the older years were already informed, and I wasn't too reserved to strangle a first year or two if they got in my way. But considering how much energy that exerted, I chose to just get here early. And I was early, every year… just to get my candy. So unless someone had blatantly woke up early, got their stuff together, made it to the train ahead of me, _and_ managed to convince Nana to give up my candy, there was no freaking way that my chocoballs shouldn't be here.

"Ha- uhh… Nana?" I found myself asking, desperate to keep my cool while little first years scuttled past me. "Where abouts are the chocoballs?"

The urge to scream widely outdid the urge to smile… but nonetheless I kept a small grin on my face.

Only just.

"Oh, sorry dear, I forgot to tell you. The Weasley boys picked up your chocoballs for you already, told me they'd checked with you, and you said it was fine. They're just down the cart m'dear… I'm sure you'll be able to catch them before you're bombarded with the little ones." she smiled. "Grand kids those Weasley's are, so charming. You should see about Percy or one of the twins… they'd be good for darlin', make an honest young lady out of you."

My grin fell.

And not lightly fell, like a little feather just floating down the way.

No, this was 'abso-freaking-lutely ridiculous, throwing off a mile-high cliff with no parachute' falling… that exploded at the bottom.

"Uh… excuse me?"

I _was_ honest, I _was_ an honest young lady, I _was_ honestly going to blow her bloody brains out.

Not only for my missing chocoballs, but a Weasley? Seriously? How oblivious _was_ she?

"Oh yes, they said you asked them to pick them up because you were running late." she offered, rearranging some of the empty space on her card. My love for her over my family was quickly dissipating. "I don't know what you'd fret about though dear, you know I would save them for you either way."

I felt like I'd eaten a 'Ton Tongue' toffee. Or had a piece of Hagrid's treacle fudge, the one that cemented your mouth shut.

I couldn't even process a clear thought when I turned and walked back down the hallway. I think I faintly heard her call after me… but it was too late either way. I was out for blood.

Red haired, freckled, twin blood… because obviously they had no souls to spare anyways.

I could live with messing with my hair, my clothes, my shoes… _anything… __**except**_ my candy and quidditch.

"Tyler O'Malley, I was wondering when I'd have the pleasure of seeing your flawless face again love." the English accented voice called out through the compartment as I flung the door open.

There really was no good way to introduce the Weasley Twins. What could you say about them?

Actually...what _couldn't _you say about them? They were brilliant, irritatingly so. And frustratingly good looking. They were smart, and hilarious, and athletic, and popular, and all that other good stuff that girls look for. It was fan-freaking-tastic. And I hated it.

It should be illegal for two people to be so overly excellent.

Actually… I'm pretty sure it is.

Somewhere.

"You conniving, snivelling, dirty, rat-bastard pricks."

"Oh… is that all?" I had to admit… for anything I could have come up with… that was a pretty good comeback… and I hated him even more for it.

"Look, just hand over the chocoballs, and everything will be fine." I offered, doing the whole 'light voice, hands raised, surrender and keep the piece' bit so as not to throw them into a defensive fit of hunger… I'd seen enough of 'Cops' on my Auntie's American muggle telli to know where this was going. And I wasn't liking the outcome.

My teeth were grinding together forcefully as I shifted from foot to foot. For a moment it probably looked like I was gonna piss myself, but to be honest, it was the only thinking keeping me from bat-bogeying them right there where they sat.

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about darlin', do you George?"

"Why no Fred, I don't believe I do."

"Actually, I find myself quite offended that you just stormed in here and accused us of thievery-"

"and didn't even give us a welcome back hug and kiss-"

"now we'll just have to take them from you-"

"Take another step closer to me and I'll bash both yer brains in," I threatened as they smirked, standing from their seats and taking a minor step in my direction as they towered over my form.

The girlier part of me actually wanted a tall guy I could curl up into, but the normal part of me really did consider climbing either one like a monkey on crack and ripping out their red hair.

"Feisty today aren't we?" Fred asked with a grin as I felt the sigh leave my lips before I could even both to _think_ about stopping it. Like word vomit... it just fell out.

"Fred… just give me the balls."

"Now _that's_ an idea O'Malley."

"Oh Jesus Weasley get yer head out of yer ass."

I couldn't judge him completely, my mind was headed in the same direction.

"Well I don't know what your talking about-"

"we don't know anything about missing chocoballs." George added to his brother's statement with a grin as they both simultaneously crossed their arms over their broad, muscular chests and stared directly at her.

Like I said... illegal worthy.

"Alright… alright." I finally relented... Kind of.

"But let's get something straight here… I have to come back here for my candy again… I'll be busting _your_ balls."

Bad-fucking-ass I tell you.

* * *

music anomaly - you know for one word, you actually made like my whole day! thankyou for reviewing! you're the best! hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

* * *

lemme know what you all thought!

reviews = updates


	3. Chapter 3

Crazy Stupid Love  
Chapter Three : Bonus Ties

* * *

"Fred and George Weasley you terrible buffoons! Just look what you've done now!"

There was something about Molly Weasley's sprightly voice on a school morning that just made you giddy for the year ahead. Something about the sound just let you know it was going to be a good year.

Fred and George feigned innocence as the red-haired titan that was the 'Mother Weasley' stormed into the kitchen, locks flying in all directions as she glared with a deathly chill at her middle children.

Fred smirked as Percy ran into the kitchen, his hair profusely changing colours as the boys struggled to contain laughter. "You're brother has an important meeting with the Minister of _Magic_ today and you two trouble makers have ruined the start to his morning. Fix it! Now!" Molly yelled as the boys just shrugged.

"Well mother, I don't really know what you want us to do…" George offered, standing to his feet as Ron appeared by the front door with Ginny close behind him, eyes peeled on the boys as the youngest Weasley children stared at their older brothers.

"We're not _allowed_ to do magic outside of Hogwarts." Fred stated as he followed his twin's example and rose to his feet as well.

"And quite frankly… I'm offended you would think we'd do such a thing." the twins finished in unison as Molly huffed, but before should could gather up her wits long enough to give the boys the verbal lashing they deserved, Arthur stepped in to save the lot, shooting the boys a knowing glance as he ushered everyone towards the fireplace, eager to floo towards the station. Surprisingly, everyone was on time this morning, a shocking occurrence the Weasley parents were still trying to comprehend the anomaly that'd taken place.

One at a time, they floo'd to King's Cross Station where the long run of goodbye's and hugs and kisses seemed to play on repeat. This was the first time the Weasley's had been on time or ahead of time for anything, and the first time the Weasley children had been excited to escape the grasp of their parents and get on the train that'd eventually drop them off at Hogwarts.

Fred and George always enjoyed the train ride to their wizarding school. They had time to catch up with friends, terrorize first years, and torment their siblings all the way there, and it only got better every year. Especially considering they'd taken to finding the most creative ways to harass their favourite little chaser.

Speaking of, "Morning dearies, all ready for another year are we now?"

Fred turned to George, grinning ear to ear as they both smiled at the old trolley-lady. "Of course, just itching to get back to class." they smiled and bowed slightly as she grinned at the two of them. Everyone knew that the trolley lady adored the Weasley children, it was a known fact around the Hogwarts students. One that they generally used to get their own way, or lessen their punishments when they were dealt. It also helped having a father they everyone all so-liked. Well, except the Malfoy's… but as far as Fred and George were concerned, nobody liked _or_ listened those snakes anyways.

"And how have you been lately?" George asked with an award winning smile as the old lady smiled back at him and giggled slightly.

"Oh just lovely dear, thank you for asking."

As almost an after thought, Fred resisted the urge to chuckle at the inside joke on his own as he turned back to the trolley. "Oh, Miss O'Malley asked us to pick up her chocolate candies if you'd be so kind… she owled and said she'd be running late, and would hate to have to burden you by tracking you down on the train." Fred smiled as the lady shot him and questionable glance in the beginning, before smiling and reaching down to the bottom of her cart while the two twins grinned manically. George knew all too well the intent of his brother, and couldn't help but choke back his own laugh as she finally relented and smiled at the pair adoring.

"You boys, always so thoughtful. And to look out for Tyler like that, what a wonderful gesture, how lucky she is to have friends like you." she praised as she handed the boys the chocolate before waving them off to their carts as the early arrivals started. Fred couldn't keep the grin off his face as he followed George back to the same cabin they'd resided in on their train trips since first year. Lee Jordan was already there, feasting on a liquorice wand as he grinned at the twins that walked in shortly after. It was a known fact for the twins that Mr. and Mrs. Jordan didn't particularly favour their children having sweets, so the second Lee stepped onto the Hogwarts train, it was free rein, and countless stomach aches until he could make up for a summer's worth of sugar-less hell.

"Lee, mate… don't suppose your hungry at all, are ye now?" George laughed as the Englishman stood to his face with a giant grin and embraced both the brother's in a friendly man-hug with a clap on the back. The Weasley Twins had been best friends with their first year dorm-mate since the sorting ceremony where they originally met.

"Dynamic duo… good to see the two of ye again. Figured yer mum would have off-ed ye by the time the summer was out." he chuckled as the boys just shook their heads and smirked at their friend. "What have ye been up to anyways? I hear the plans for Weasley Wizarding Wheezes is already underway?" Lee asked with a smile as George practically leapt across the cabin to silence his friend's mouth with a freckled fair skinned hair.

"Dammit Lee, we don't want the _whole_ train knowing our master plan now do we?" George practically hissed in a whisper as the door to the cart suddenly slid open rather forcefully. The two understood now that a greater population of Hogwarts students had now arrived, but there wasn't a whole lot of those that would actually willingly step into a Weasley cart containing the Terrible Two. Fred and George were known for rigging their cabins to torment any unsuspecting visitors.

Looking up from their previous engagements, the boys both grinned at the new figure at their door, and couldn't help the giddy flash of excitement that flashed through them. Lucky for them, they'd already hidden all of O'Malley's chocolate… but they knew she would come looking either way.

"Tyler O'Malley," Fred mused as George grinned and let go of Lee, relaxing himself in his seat as he smiled wickedly at their new guest. "I was wondering when I'd have the pleasure of seeing your flawless face again love." he laid it on thick as she scoffed and glared back at him.

If there was one thing that everyone collectively equally loved and hated about Tyler O'Malley… it was her quick wit and way with words. "You conniving, snivelling, dirty, rat-bastard pricks." she practically snarled as the boys chuckled slightly.

It was all George could do not to burst into fits of laughter at the look on her face when his retort came back just as fast. "Oh… is that all?" The surprised flash in her eyes alone was enough to make him chuckle.

All of Hogwarts knew that Tyler was a sight for sore eyes. And if it wasn't for her fast tongue and Irish temper, she'd have every male chasing after her skirt in school… not that she didn't have a fair few already. She was small, short and trim, with an athletically built body and flawless skin, the slightly dusting of freckles on her face as her big bright, doe-like blue eyes pierced your soul. Her hair was a thing of it's own, and based on the one time Fred and George had snuck into the girl's lavatory on the second floor to replace the hair soap with dye, she had a lovely singing voice as well… at least as far as they could tell from the shower stalls.

"Look, just hand over the chocoballs, and everything will be fine." she offered, looking almost innocent and sweet until George smirked and looked right past her easy façade. Fred knew better than anyone how un-sweet Tyler O'Malley could really be, and he wasn't afraid to give hell right back towards her if she was ready to serve it out.

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about darlin', do you George?" Fred smirked, staring directly into her big blue eyes as her gaze narrowed at him considerably. Standing to his feet, George followed his brother's lead as they both flanked Tyler's small figure.

"Why, no Fred… I don't believe I do." he replied as the two grinned at one another. It was the same routine they'd used with Percy all summer, and it only got more and more effective the more they got to use it.

"Actually, I find myself quite offended that you just stormed in here and accused us of thievery-" George tried again when Tyler cut stepped in and cut him off right away.

"Take another step closer to me and I'll bash both yer brains in," the threatened as the two shared a miniscule look before stepping closer to her despite her deadly glare that graced her features. Towering over her, the boys smiled down at her while her angry expression failed to falter.

"Feisty today aren't we?" Fred smirked with a wink as Tyler just scoffed and shook her head. It was amazing how she immediately knew they'd already taken something of her's… but after tormenting each other for so long, Fred had to assume Tyler was smart enough to know that if anyone was brave enough to steal _her_ chocolate of all people… it was going to be the Weasly's.

"Fred… just give me the balls." she stated as he smirked at her with a shit-eating grin on his face. Folding his arms over his chest while Tyler momentarily took a second to process her words before glaring at him with disgust in her features.

"Now _that__'__s_ an idea O'Malley." he chuckled as she shot him a disbelieving look on her face.

"Oh Jesus Weasley get yer head out of yer ass." she tossed back at Lee snickered from his seat behind the arguing group, stuffing his face with another chocolate frog as Tyler smirked at him stuffing his face. A cheesy grin on his coco covered lips as he caught her eye.

"Well I don't know what you're talking about." George offered with an innocent shrug.

"We don't know anything about missing chocoballs." Fred shrugged.

"Alright… alright." she finally relented after staring down the two brothers while they grinned triumphantly at her surrender.

It was easier than they remembered it being.

"But let's get something straight here… I have to come back here for my candy again… I'll be busting _your_ balls." and there was the good old Tyler O'Malley.

With one final glare, Tyler turned and backed out of the boy's cabin, her friends suddenly appearing behind her as they dragged her off towards another cart, but not before waving towards the trio in the boy's compartment as she grinned and made kissy faces and waved at a simmering Tyler.

"Better watch your back there Fred… swear to God if O'Malley's glare gets any harder you'll be stone before your next birthday." Lee snickered as George smirked and nodded in agreement with his wizarding friend.

"Oh Lee, so naïve… Justine would never let that happen to me… she needs me far to much to let her friend off me so easily." he smirked, collapsing into the cushioned bench with a cocky smirk on his face as his hands folded behind his head while the other two looked to him with accusing expressions.

"Please don't tell me you hooked up with Tyler's best friend…" Lee practically begged as the brothers just shrugged and grinned at one another. Turning to see the other twin's expression, he almost puked at the look on George's face as well. "Oh god, you didn't…"

"Please Lee, that completely uncalled for… we would never…"

"Thank God…"

"But you never said anything about June…" George grinned as Lee made gagging sounds.

"What? You just gonna shag her entire circuit of friends until she decides to castrate the both of you?" he demanded as the twins simply shrugged.

"Hey, those girls were fair game, and a good time-" George started as Fred grinned and jumped in too back up his partner in crime.

"It was only a bonus that they just _happened_ to be best friends with O'Malley."

* * *

music anomaly - glad you're liking it so far! thanks for the review! hoped you liked this chapter as well!

Guest - thank you! glad you're enjoying it so far! thanks for the review!

Guest - sounds good

SuperNaturalxxFreak - haha aww, thanks! glad you're enjoying it so far! I'll try and update more often so you won't have to wait as long. thanks for the review!

ArtemisKirara7 - YOU ARE AMAZING! really glad you're enjoying it, and I will... i'll update more often so you won't have to wait as long ;P thank you sooo much for the review! lemme know what you thought of this chapter too! :)

thank you all for the reviews! they were AWESOME!

links for the story are on my profile! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Crazy Stupid Love  
Chapter Four: Sassy Skirt

* * *

You ever hate someone?

Like really fucking hate somebody.

No I don't think you understand.

This isn't just a simple dislike, or you want to physically and mentally pain them. You want this person dead. Not breathing anymore, underground, shut up, and shut away from the rest of the world.

Like you'd be the one to pull the trigger, or say the spell, or drop the anvil on their head. That was me. I _hated_ her. With every single passion known to man. I abso-fucking-lutely HATED Carolyn Davis. I hated her perfect brown hair, her perfect curvy body, her perfect laugh, and her perfect grades. I hated everything from her teeth to her toes. Actually, that was an understatement even. I hated everything from the top of her head to her toes, and everything she touched, the air she breathed, the words she said, the words she _wrote_, the people she talked too… everything.

And I'm pretty sure she hated me too. Not to the same extent of course… but it was pretty close.

"You know if you glare any harder… you're gonna burn a whole in the back of her head." Justine smirked. Good, I hoped it did, I hope it killed her just so I wouldn't have to hear her voice or see her face or breath the same air she did ever again.

"Good…" I shot back as she laughed and shook her head. Justine just had that about her, she loved to feed off of other peoples torment. It was just her thing, I don't know if she got some sick twisted pleasure out of doing it, but as far as I'm concerned it made her more and more like the spawn of the devil with every time it happened.

We lurched slightly as the thestral pulling the cart jolted forwards once everyone sat down. I remember my first ride. The creature scared the living shit out of me, even more so when I was the only one in our group that could see it. It was the scariest thing I'd ever witnessed at Hogwarts. They were like sick, mutilated horses, and they were gross, but beautiful all at the same time. Kind of like chocolate frogs, only… well okay I guess that was a huge difference between the two.

Shut up.

"You know if you actually talked to her, I think you'd find she's actually really nice." Mallory stated as she watched the forest pass us by on the way to the castle. I struggled to retain the eye roll that was just itching to break out, but I did it… don't ask me how… but I managed to hold it back. Mallory loved everyone, and she loved to _be_ loved by everyone. She got along smashingly with Carolyn Davis. Carolyn Davis could do no wrong. Carolyn Davis was a saint in Mallory's eyes and everyone should try to be more like Carolyn.

As far as I was concerned, Mallory June should just sleep with Carolyn Davis, then maybe she'd get over this 'Carolyn is God' phase she was in.

"You know, if you actually thought about this, I think you'd find she's a Ravenclaw… and they're the enemy."

"I thought Slytherin were the enemy." No… Justine… not even close.

"No… Slytherin are Satan. Ravenclaws are the enemy, and Carolyn Davis is their leader."

"I think you're being really childish about this." Mallory sighed before adjusting the prefect badge on her robes again. Bitch… she'd been doing that ever since we got changed, she didn't bother to tell us, no… just walked around showing the badge off until it was absolutely freaking _impossible_ for us _not_ to see it. Then, she'd gloated about it for a good fifteen minutes until she'd got it out of her system, then took about two minutes to breath, and then went at it again like crazy. It was ridiculous. Like a virus that just kept growing. Her head, I swear, had grown three sizes _at least_ since she put the damn thing on.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a voice called out that successfully jolted the carriage to a stop as Mallory, Cameron, and Justine's heads whipped around, literally all in sync to see who it was that had called them out for a ride. I didn't need to look. I _knew_ who it was. And we were NOT giving them a ride.

"Do you guys need a ride?"

What the _actual_ hell Justine? "No! We don't have any room!" the words left my lips before I could even factor in the open seats beside Cameron, myself, and Mallory. Mind you, no one wanted to sit beside Mallory anyways, and as far as I'm concerned, my open seat is a foot rest. So right now the only option they have is to squeeze all three into the one beside Cameron, and if I'm right, no one wants a more awkward ride, so sitting with Cameron isn't exactly on the top of any stranger's "to Do" list… she's just so… quiet… nobody really likes quiet. Except Spencer Cowen… he likes quiet. And he'd be _perfect_ for Cam.

"Hey, Justine… I have a _great_ match making opportunity for you." I grinned in a whisper as I watched her head remain staring straight out the back of the carriage, that stupid grin still on her face as the boys came closer.

"Tyler, don't be so rude. _Of course_ we have room for them." Mallory hissed as she smiled at the others outside the cart. Giving me that silent glare and look that pretty much said, 'if you don't keep your mouth shut you'll never live to see your next birthday.'… so needless to say when it came to her, I stayed quiet for the expected fifteen seconds I allotted for that fear to be surpassed by the irritation of the Weasley brothers.

"Mallory… they are _not_ coming with us." I snapped back, trying out my intimidating glare, hoping mine would have enough effect on her to get the point across.

The second the cushion sunk beside me I knew it hadn't worked.

Damn my charming and welcoming good looks. They're obviously not scary enough to be effective in a glare.

"Thanks Mal, we really appreciate it-" George smiled with a wink and a winning grin as Mallory grinned like a little school girl.

"We were helping the first years find there way when one started crying-"

"He missed his mom-"

"So we showed him to the boat and gave him one of our chocolate frogs-"

"And then we missed all the carriages-"

"Lucky you lovely ladies had the last one with enough room for us."

They went back and forth as Lee smirked across from them, Justine and Mallory practically swooning as the boys retold their story.

"You guys are _so_ full of shit."

What? I couldn't help it.

"Tyler!" Mallory scolded… ya… scolded. Like an angry mother with an eight year old son who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

I tell you this is the LAST time I wait around just to catch the last carriage. No amount of last minute grand hall entrance-ing in front of the school is worth a ride with the Weasley's.

"So Mallory, how was _your_ summer?" Fred asked with a twinkle in his eyes as George started chatting up Justine, ignoring my practically simmering rage that seemed to grow by the minute. You know, I kind of figured best friends we're supposed to back each other up… I mean when I first got to school I thought the hole _point_ of friends was so that you could all hate someone collectively as a group. Not one person hates them while the others all make kissy faces… that's just cruel.

"It was really good. After we got together at your parent's summer party I spent two weeks in Paris with my uncle and visited some of the ruins there. It was beautiful." she grinned, her eyes sparkling at the attention she was getting.

"What? You went to that? You told me you stayed how and watched the muggle teli!" okay, I know we're not close… but she lied? About that?… and she '_got together_' with Fred at that party. What kind of a friend _is_ she?

"You know we don't all share your vigorous schedule over the summer Tyler… we have lives outside of yours, and they don't always revolve are you." Mallory practically spat at me… seriously. Like I actually reached up to wipe the spit off my face as the entire carriage went quiet. I mean, what… should I cry? Make something up like sob a little or play on the tears? Maybe I could play the silent crier, just sit there and sulk until someone asks me if I'm okay. I mean I couldn't exactly be fine with what she said, it _was_ a little harsh. Not that I was exactly a saint either, but still. That shot hurt, not much… but it was enough.

"Wow, Mallory… how long you been saving that one up?"

I could have kissed Lee for that one… I swear to Merlin. You know… if it wasn't for his hair, or his body, or his voice, or his humour, or his brain… or his face or any of that, I could have kissed him. I swear I saw Mallory's entire jaw drop, and while Fred and George struggled to stay upright with laughter at her expression, I think I even heard Cameron laugh a little, which was a miracle all itself.

"Wellllllll, this was fun and everything, but let's go eat." Justine suddenly piped up out of nowhere as we all piled out of the carriage and headed towards the main entrance. The second the cart stopped, the boys were gone… something about catching up with the first years to make sure that kid from earlier was still okay… again, totally a load of shit, but it's whatever, not like I care where they go or what their plans are. All I want is that little moment of awesomeness when I walk into the grand hall as a senior student in the eyes of Hogwarts, and I get to look down at all the younger years… that's my moment of bliss. The only reason I suffered through the carriage ride to get to this point in the evening, was for this reason _exactly_.

"Do you know by this time next year, we'll be walking through these doors for the last time? We'll be _Seventh years_…" Mallory sounded way to excited.

"Hey… Sassy-skirt… can we get through this year before you start flipping shit about next year please?"

Yup… that's right Mal… paybacks a bitch.

* * *

okay, I know. I hate me and my updating patterns too. but I promise to be better, more updates to come!

MakaylaDevine - GIRL THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MISSING MY WRITING SO MUCH! YOU DA BOMB and I love fuzzy socks, and im honoured that you'd compare my story to fuzzy socks :')... that's just so beautiful

music anomaly - oh my god nooooo hahaha. separately! lol! hahaha I laughed SO HARD at your review! haha. glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!

ArtemisKirara7 - one word... whiplash.

thanks for the reviews guys!


End file.
